TWO LONELY PEOPLE PART TWO
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Kitty Russell thinks she is having hallucinations, but are they real or dreams. In part one Matt and Kitty are working hard to define their relationship. He know he wants no permanent relationship but they both feel a great attraction to each other. Events occur that push them together and pull them apart. How is is all resolves remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

TWO LONELY PEOPLE…PART TWO-CHAPTERS ONE TO FOUR

 _THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTER ARE BEING RE-POSTED DUE TO TECHNICAL PROBLEMS._

I used poetic license for some of the dialogue in this episode/FF. I did not change any of the meaning. I know it has been quite a while since Part One was posted. So, you might want to go back and re-read it. Unfortunately, "LIFE HAPPENS", and that is what occurred here. I hope you enjoy this and sorry for the delay.

Thanks so much to my Beta, Dodge City Angel, who makes this so much clearer, crisper, and readable. She puts her heart and soul on all she does, and I am so lucky she will do this for me.

Reference: "Helping Hands, Season One, Episode 21

 _*In this episode, Emmett Bowers' foreman was named Bill Pence. I couldn't figure out why they used the name for two characters, especially one in a recurring role. I liked the Bill Pence as Kitty's partner best, so I gave the foreman no name._

CHAPTER ONE

Kitty Russell had been injured, badly injured. Doc had given her medication to help her sleep but it hurt to breathe, let alone move. Thoughts ran through her brain like drunken squirrels making sleep impossible. This all seemed like a nightmare. Dear God, let it be a nightmare.

There was this recurring dream she was having that Matt sat in a chair, in a bedroom holding her in his arms as she whimpered and shook. Then he and Doc had cleaned her up and put her to bed. After that, snatches of reflections and odd imaginings filled her waking and sleeping hours.

Slipping in and out of consciousness made Kitty wonder if she dreamed all this. Doc had been upset with her that she was so restless and wanted her to take more laudanum but she was afraid it was creating these hallucinations. After all, the big marshal had rejected her attentions. However, the thoughts of him rescuing and holding her kept coming.

In this dream state she thought she had wanted to tell him she knew how it had to be with them, and that was alright-for now. That having had his arms around her, and feeling his lips on hers, Kitty knew this was the man she never thought she would meet. Knowing this, and knowing it was out of her reach had made her sadder, and lonelier. She just knew all her instincts had been right when she first saw him in the café that morning. He was something special. If only she could have convinced him loving her would only enhance his life. He sure could be stubborn.

It was time to get her thoughts in order. She needed to get back a sense of reality. It was important to remember how this situation all began. It had been on a hot, lazy afternoon and the saloon was almost empty she seemed to remember. She was playing cards with one of the regulars, when a young man, hardly more than a kid, came in through the batwing doors. He was handsome and she had walked over to him. "Expecting someone?" she'd asked.

He'd looked at her. It seemed she had to pull an explanation out of him. Eventually he had admitted some men were coming to hang him for cattle rustling. It had ended with her locking him in her room.

Then she seemed to remember that she had run to the marshal's office to get help. Matt and Chester had come to the Long Branch to confront the men. It was cattleman Emmet Bauer's men and they were not happy.

Remembering all this seemed to make her head hurt. The broken ribs made her wince when she breathed hard and she wanted to sleep but something was nagging at her recollections. Something about the marshal. As she was finally relaxing into sleep, she remembered his odd reaction to her begging for help for a stranger.

"Where is he now?" The marshal had asked after she let him know the situation.

She hesitated and said in a halting manner, "In my room".

He looked pointedly at her as he strapped on his gun belt. "Well, just askin"

Her last thought that afternoon had been about why it mattered to him. Once again, she was overcome with the need to sleep, the kind of sleep she desperately needed, a healing sleep.

CHAPTER TWO

Morning seem to come to soon, but the healing was slow, and Kitty Russell wasn't happy to be so incapacitated. Matt had stopped in for a few minutes that day. It was so obvious he was nervous around her, as he kept twirling his hat not knowing what to do with his hands. Of course, there was no hope for them as they were both so aware of her being a soiled dove.

A tear trickled down her cheek and she wanted to forget how she got in this shape, but the dreamlike thoughts would not stop What had her mother had once said, "no good deed goes unpunished".

She realized now the situation with the kid had only worsened and when Matt had started to leave the saloon, that day, she stopped him telling him she was afraid for him."

The Marshal had remarked, "I thought you were taken with him".

She was hesitant replying, "I know….I…"

"Well, what, Kitty?" He was unusually brusque.

Was he mad at her, she had wondered? He couldn't possibly be jealous. She finally took a deep breath, "I know what I saw in his face when he was taunting the foreman. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen. Don't trust him too far Matt."

Dillon had turned and walked away from her without a word. The thought he just might be jealous ran through her mind again. Then again, maybe she was crazy. After all, Matt Dillon wasn't the most emotional guy in the world.

She recalled that Matt had been away and after he had returned, he discovered that the kid was still in town and had gotten himself a partner, a no-good by the name of Hander. The men exchanged words and since Elser still hadn't found a job, the lawman told him to find one or get out of town. He walked out of the saloon with barely a look at Kitty or Chester. She had jumped from her seat and hurried out the door as Chester yelled, "Miss Kitty, come back!"

As Matt got closer to the jailhouse, he paused when he heard footsteps running behind him. Whirling around, hand on his gun, he exhaled sharply as he recognized her. "Don't do that in the dark again," he had warned. "I might have shot you."

Her lips had quivered as she whispered, "I guess I can't do anything right where you are concerned, Marshal."

Then he had pulled her into the office and demanded, "Is there more trouble?"

By then she was trembling slightly and had looked anywhere but at him as she admitted, "Nooooo...no. I was just worried about you. I know you are disappointed in...uh…well…uh...concerned."

"This isn't your fault, Kitty," he'd said. "You aren't responsible for everyone you try to help." He was fiddling with his saddle and avoiding looking at her.

He had looked so weary as he said, "I would have gotten dragged into it somehow." Then he had walked over to the cot and taken off his boots. "I really am tired. I need to get some rest."

She remembered laying her hand on his arm as she came over to sit next to him on the cot. He sharply pulled it away at her touch. That had been the last straw. Jumping up, she had apologized sarcastically, "Well, excuse me, Marshal Dillon, for caring about you."

As she headed toward the door, he pleaded. "Kitty, please understand, I am no good for you or for any woman."

"Maybe you need to let me be the judge of that, Mr. Dillon. Obviously, you think you are more irresistible than you are!" she had shouted, slamming the door as she walked out.

Chester had been coming in the door as she left and she heard him ask, "Whut's wrong with Miss Kitty? Wyah, she almost knocked me over as ah wuz comin' in, an' she din't even speak!" At that point, she wasn't sticking around to give explanations.

Had she really been so rude? Maybe if she could get some rest she could get rid of this beastly headache and think straighter. Things were so mixed up in her mind, the marshal's odd behavior, her attacker's motives, and whether she even wanted to stay in this dirty, dusty town any longer.

CHAPTER THREE

Waking up to darkness, Kitty was disoriented. Her headache was gone. Doc had been in and had put ointment on her injuries but she had barely been able to rouse herself. He must have been talking to someone because she had heard him say, "Sleep is the best medicine for her at this point."

There was a knock at the door and Ginny, one of the newer girls, came in. "Kitty, do you need anything?" she inquired.

"Could you help me to the water closet?" Kitty asked.

The young girl smiled and agreed. "Just take your time. Bill said to help you with whatever you need."

It turned out it was painful to move and the other girl winced at the extent of the redhead's injuries. "I really appreciate this, Ginny, I feel pretty wobbly on my feet."

"Just lean on me. Everyone is so worried about you," Ginny replied.

"Now Bill is a girl short and I have pushed him out of his room, too," Kitty lamented.

Ginny smiled. "Don't let that bother you. Bill is so glad you are all right. In fact, he was so angry at what happened, he instituted a new policy. We don't go anywhere with anyone drinking too much; anyone getting too aggressive downstairs doesn't get upstairs; and we can have a weapon to protect ourselves if we want."

Kitty stared at her before she finally said, "Oh, the marshal will like that."

Her eyes grew big and wide as the younger hostess explained, "It's the talk of the town! No one has ever seen the marshal react like he did when he saw what that guy did to you. It took four men to pull him off the foreman and by then, he had broken the man's nose and jaw!"

The redhead was stunned. "You're kidding!"

Shaking her head, Ginny went on, "I came in with a blanket to cover you. The marshal's hands were bruised and bloody, yet he wrapped you and picked you up like you were a baby and took you to Bill's room."

Tears pricked Kitty's eyes. The other girl continued, "You could hear a pin drop downstairs. Doc came in. He looked frantic and Chester had tears in his eyes. Mr. Dillon didn't leave you for hours. People were afraid he would kill the foreman! I heard Mr. Bowers came in and fired the guy and told him to get out of the area."

Kitty was still stunned by this news as Ginny led her back to bed. Settling under the covers once her helper left, she closed her eyes and tried to remember what had brought about such violence upon herself. Her last memory before the attack was running from the marshal's office. Kitty could barely remember that she had almost run over Chester that night. All she knew was that she was feeling so frustrated, angry, and hurt. Tears had been running down her cheeks as she ducked into the back alley behind the Long Branch. Sitting down on the steps, she'd given in to her heartache.

An arm had wrapped around her. It was Doc and his soft voice brought more tears. "What's wrong, honey?" he had wanted to know.

Ashamed to let him know she had practically thrown herself at the marshal and that he had rejected her, she explained, "I'm just having a rough day, Doc."

"So what did that big public servant do to you now?" he asked.

Kitty hadn't been able to hide her surprise. "What… what do you mean?" She remembered her voice had been tremulous.

Patting her arm, he'd gone on to explain, "Do you think I don't notice the chemistry between you two?"

"But, Doc," she had begun.

"I know Matt Dillon. I've seen him in all kinds of situations. He couldn't keep his eyes off you if he tried. The harder he fights it, the more certain I become that this is no ordinary attraction."

"Sadly, I think you are wrong this time, Doc," she had confessed.

Looking at her swollen eyes, he replied, "You listen to me, young lady. I told you before that he almost got caught once and at the time, I was sorry he wasn't. I think now she would have tried to change him, but you are a different story."

"He isn't interested," she had lamented softly, wringing her hands.

The wise physician had taken her hands and explained, "Oh, yes he is and both of you are fighting so hard against it. He needs someone like you, Kitty, understanding, feisty, independent, and who has had as rough a life as he has lived. Do me a favor - don't give up on him. That young man needs you, he just doesn't realize how much yet."

As she hugged him, her mouth muffled against his coat, Kitty had promised, "I'll try Doc, I'll try."

Slowly they had walked to her back door. "Wash your face, finish your work, and get a good night's sleep," Doc had told her.

Hurriedly, she had thanked him again, unlocked the back door, and headed to her room to straighten herself up. Before she went back downstairs, she needed to put a cold cloth on her flushed face. As she remembered leaning against the bedroom door, her future had seemed bleak. She would have to get over this fascination with the marshal or think about leaving Dodge.

It would be much later that Kitty would find out that neither she nor Doc had noticed someone watching them from the shadows. They had no idea this man thought he could do a lot more for the beauty with the copper curls than an old man could any day. They would have been astonished at the revenge he was plotting for her interference in his plans for the cattle rustler and for a big marshal who thought everyone should bow down to him. Rumor had it the lawman was interested in the Long Branch hostess. Well, two birds with one stone...

Looking up at the window where the light had just come on and seeing her shadow as she moved around her room, he had begun to make his plans. No woman had ever refused him. This redhead was going to be no exception.

 _I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Your words have been positive and helpful. This is the hardest FF I have ever tried to write. In theory it was easy, but in reality, writing these flashbacks so they make sense has been extremely difficult. Thank you for your patience and understanding and so many thanks to Dodge City Angel who helped me make sense of it all._

CHAPTER FOUR

Kitty had awakened early the next day, having been plagued with dreams of struggling with someone, of trying to get away, and of trying to scream but no sound coming out. She was exhausted but determined to get up. The only problem was, every time she closed her eyes she drifted off and awakened with a start. She was still drowsing when Doc came in.

He looked down as her and she seemed to sense him in the room. Before she could speak he said, "Well, you look some better today. Do you think you could get up and sit in the chair?"

Her voice was husky as she smiled at the man who had become like a father to her. "I would sure like to try, Doc."

"Good, we need to have you just a little more active. Matt said every time he has been in here you have been asleep."

A surprised look crossed her face as she asked, "Matt has been here?"

Swiping his finger across his moustache, Doc informed her, "Every day."

Kitty tried not to look excited and to sound calm. "Well, that is nice of him."

"He was absolutely frantic," the doctor shared. "I have never seen him so upset. I guess that should set your mind at ease as to how he might feel about you."

Ducking her head a little, she admitted, "Maybe I WAS wrong about him."

"Well, let's get you up after I have changed your bandages."

An hour later, Ginny had helped her wash up, change into a new gown, have breakfast, and had helped her to sit by the window.

Chester came by with a small bouquet of flowers. He treated her like she might break and she tried to put him at his ease. "I'm so happy to see you, Chester."

"Miss Kitty, ah was so worried about ya. Ol' Doc and Mr. Dillon wouldn'ta let anyone bother ya. With Mr. Dillon havin ta go ta Garden City, they let me come up taday."

Holding out her hand to him, Kitty said, "You are such a good friend. Come sit by me and tell me what is going on in Dodge."

His face brightened at the thought of sharing a little gossip and the time passed quickly. Unfortunately, just that little amount of activity caused her to feel exhausted. After he left she closed her eyes and more memories flooded back.

A cowboy had run into the saloon that day and shouted that two men had tried to rob the freight office and that there was trouble down at Moss Grimmick's. It looked like a standoff between the marshal and the troublemakers. Nothing was going to stop Kitty from going outside and look toward the marshal's office as more gunshots were heard.

Moving slowly and holding his side, Dodge's lawman was headed for the jail with one of the troublemakers. He seemed almost unaware of any pain as he reached the door. Kitty had been watching from the Long Branch and saw a spreading dark mark on his shirt where he was holding his side. Doc was just arriving back in town and she ran to his buggy.

"Doc! Doc!" she had shouted and remembered feeling breathless, "I think Matt is hurt. There were shots at the freight office and then the livery. I wanted to go but Bill wouldn't let me."

Gently taking her arm, Doc asked, "Why do you think he's hurt, Honey?"

Her tone had been urgent as she told him, "He was bringin' a prisoner to the jail but walkin' real slow, holdin' his side, and it looked like he was bleeding."

The doctor had tried to reassure her by patting her hand. "He'll be fine if he could walk on his own. Don't you worry, I'll let you know…."

Kitty remembered saying stubbornly, "I'm coming with you, Doc, and don't you try to stop me."

Grabbing his medical bag, he told her, "Then let's get started."

By the time they'd gotten to the marshal's office, Matt was slumped down on the cot. Blood covered his hand and the side of his shirt. As the doctor began probing the injured area, he moaned.

"Rest easy there, Matt," Doc instructed. Doc pulled back his shirt and examined an angry-looking hole in his blood-caked side.

Kitty seemed to recall suddenly dropping into a nearby chair, feeling as if her legs could no longer hold her up.

Then Chester had come through the door as she asked, "Is he going to be alright, Doc?"

"I won't know until I get that bullet out and see what damage it has done." Doc had replied. "He should never have brought Hander back here himself. He should have been taken right to my office, but some people are so stubborn, they do whatever they want. Then they figure I can patch them up good as new."

Matt had tried to sit up, demanding, "Is that so?"

"That's so," the physician sarcastically replied. "Now, I don't want to hear any more out of you." Then he and Chester helped him up to Doc's office.

It had been time for Kitty to go back to work but she made them promise to let her know as soon as the operation was over. When she had gotten back to the Long Branch, Emmett Bowers' foreman and his men had been there drinking.

The head man had come over, settled into a chair next to her, and asked, "Have you heard how the marshal is doing?"

"They just took him up to Doc's office. Doc won't know much until he sees how much damage the bullet did," she had told him.

She remembered him smiling at her and saying, "You look like you could use a drink."

Feeling a bit shaky at that point, she had replied, "I think I could drink a beer." The man had always seemed friendly and she thought talking to him would make time move faster. It would do her no good to sit and brood over the lawman's fate.

Now the memories were beginning to fade. Her eyes were hurting, and she decided to rest a little more, then try to stand on her own. These recalls were driving her crazy but she felt like she would burst if she didn't remember. Sometime later, trying to pull herself up, her legs sure felt wobbly, but she was determined. It was time to take her recovery into her own hands.

Holding onto furniture, she slowly made her way to the bed, but when Doc's voice boomed from behind her, "Just what do you think you are doing, young lady," she collapsed on the bed.

It was pointless to argue with him. Finally he agreed to let her be propped up in bed but that didn't really help, as she was soon sound asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER FIVE

 _I KNOW THE NUMBERING OF THE CHAPTERS SEEMS OFF BUT HOPEFULLY THE TECHNICAL PROBLES HAVE BEEN TAKEN CARE OF. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE._

Somehow, she had slept through the rest of the day and night. Her body must have really needed the rest. As she awoke her stomach growled and she remembered only having breakfast the day before. When Doc came in, she was going to ask him to let her get dressed. This constant feeling of living between the real and dream world was getting to her.

Doc would have liked to have her stay in bed a few more days but he was afraid if he didn't give her more freedom, she might try to get up by herself anyway and hurt herself more. So, two of the girls gave her some food, helped her take a bath and wash her sore head and body, and slipped her into a loose-fitting gown.

She had asked them to bring her something to read to keep her mind occupied when Matt unexpectedly showed up. Her heart beat faster, her skin was flushed, and even as he stood there twirling his hat nervously, he had never looked so good.

"I hear you have been away," she commented, her voice shaky.

Still not really looking at her, he explained, "I had some business up north. I just got back about an hour ago. Doc said you are doing better."

Looking up at him and sensing his discomfort, she finally told him, "Will you sit down, you're makin' me nervous."

He ducked his head and moved to the chair beside her bed. "Sorry, Kitty."

There was a strained silence between them until she cleared her voice and said, "I guess I owe you a lot for what…uh…you know…how you…well, how you rescued me…that…that night." She shuddered.

"I wasn't sure what to do so as to not hurt you." His voice was almost a whisper.

Her heart went out to this big man, so shy and yet so caring. "From what I heard you were pretty powerful."

He sat up straighter, "I wanted to kill him," he admitted through gritted teeth.

She was startled. She had never heard such vehemence from the marshal.

"I think you may have saved my life."

His face became flushed. "No woman should be treated like that."

"Oh," she said, feeling embarrassed, thinking it was because of feelings for her that had made him act that way.

He finally looked at her still-bruised face and scratches on her arms. "I...uh...I'm just glad you are doing better."

Kitty swallowed hard. "I think I'll be doing just fine and maybe even go downstairs by next week."

Matt awkwardly got up and said, "Well, that would be fine. I'll buy you a beer. Say, I better go before Doc comes and yells at me for wearing you out."

"Sure, thanks for checking on me and thanks again...you know…for everything."

He mumbled something as he hurried from the room, leaving a very confused Miss Russell behind.

People had heard she was sitting up and in the next few days there had been plenty of company. She did have to admit that most nights she was ready for bed. Having eaten small meals had made her feel stronger. Yet once the light was out, her mind went over the marshal's strange behavior in past weeks. Her thoughts kept going back to the aftermath from young Elser's death.

She remembered she had planned to go over and help Doc when she was done working. The foreman had looked disappointed and she was pretty sure what he had in mind, as he left soon afterwards. He had leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "I'll be back to see you in a couple of days."

She tried to be polite and told him that would be fine. He had seemed nice enough. He didn't paw her, he was easy to talk to, and he appeared to like her, unlike some big lawman.

It had been chilly that night and Kitty had pulled her cloak around her as she headed up the steps to the doctor's office. She remembered thinking she was doing this to relieve Doc. It wasn't for the big man who had been shot and didn't care anything about her.

The physician had looked up as the door opened and had smiled at her. "Kitty, what are you doing up here at this time of night?" he had asked. "I sent Chester to tell you Matt would be fine."

"He did, Doc," she reassured him. "I came to give you a chance to rest. You delivered Millie Talbot's baby today and did surgery tonight. You need to take a break."

He had gotten up to pour them a cup of coffee as he told her, "I'll be fine. I can rest right here and still hear Matt."

As they settled into their chairs, they had heard the marshal start to groan. He muttered, "Don't shoot… please don't shoot... I don't want to shoot you... so young… so young..."

They hurried to the back room and found the big man had thrown off his covers, his forehead was damp, and he was holding up his hands as if to stop someone.

She seemed to remember Doc saying soothingly, "It's all right, son. You're all right. Calm down," then asking her, "will you get me some wet towels?"

As she had retrieved the towels, Kitty remembered she had been breathing hard. Matt's words had really thrown her. Hopefully he was not reliving everything that had happened that day. Then, she had heard her name and she froze right where she was standing.

"Kitty…. " he moaned. "Kitty…. so sorry, sooooooo sooorrreeee."

The physician was calling to her and she forced her legs to move. As she came into the room, he looked at her and said, "We need to get his fever down. Help me lift up his head and we'll put one of the towels around his neck." Nothing was said about the marshal's outbursts.

They had worked on him for several hours, renewing the cool water often and giving him quinine and laudanum to help him sleep. He continued to murmur but the words and thoughts were disjointed. Around dawn he seemed somewhat better and the doctor sent her home.

As Kitty had headed for the back steps of the Long Branch, she had felt completely confused. What was the big man sorry about? Truthfully, she had felt too tired to figure it out right then, as all she wanted was some sleep. She remembered thinking, "I will think about everything later."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER SIX

The next morning, after having fallen asleep while reliving the evening after the shooting, there were still questions that needed answers. Kitty awoke with the feeling of not having resolved anything.

Throwing back her covers and moving her feet to the floor, she quickly became aware that her body still hurt all over. Yet, she was determined to get up and start moving. When Doc came in, she told him her plan and he might have objected if he hadn't realized how stubborn she could be.

Kitty dressed slowly but did not put on all her undergarments, as the corset would hurt her tender ribs. After a short rest, she began trying to brush the snarls out of her hair. That much activity did her in and her head was throbbing by the time she had done the best she could. Getting up from her dressing table, she went to her closet for some feverfew tea to alleviate the pain.

She was exhausted by dinner time and didn't argue with the doctor when he suggested she lie down and rest. "Doc," she whispered as he listened to her heart. "I need to ask you some questions. Will you tell me the truth?"

Sitting down in the chair next to her, the physician crossed his legs and ran his finger over his moustache. "If I can, honey."

"I have been having some kind of half-dreams. I want to make sure I am not confused. What happened in your office the day after Matt got shot by Elser?"

Doc scrunched up his face a little as he thought back. "Well, as I recall, Matt was still feverish the next day but I assured you he was getting better." He hesitated. "Now, I'm telling you this in confidence. During that night, as you know, he fought some battles and he called your name over and over as his fever raged throughout the early morning hours. It was mid-morning when it finally broke and he fell into an exhausted sleep."

"I remember I brought you some breakfast and insisted you get some sleep," Kitty added.

He reached over and touched her face. "And I told you that you had a heart of gold."

A little flustered, he went on. "I resisted your advice at first but soon I was nodding off. I remember you brought some broth for Matt and put it on my stove to keep it warm."

Kitty nodded her head slowly. "I remember now, going to the back room where Matt was sleeping more soundly. All I wanted to do was push his damp hair back from his forehead and lie down beside him and put my arms around him. He looked so battered. Sadly, I didn't have the right to do that."

"I was just waking up," Doc explained, "and you must have dozed off because I heard Matt calling your name. It must have startled you because you exclaimed, 'Matt, you're better!' "

"Now I remember - he was asking me what I was doing there," Kitty added. "You told him I had stopped by to see how you were. I saw how exhausted you were so I said I'd sit here until Chester came by."

"Then you asked him, 'How do you feel?" Doc remembered.

Kitty grinned. "I had to laugh when he said, "Like I got run over by a wagon."

"I remember you offered him some broth," Doc continued, "and told him that he needed to keep up his strength. Then, taking a couple of towels and a basin of water, and after that, a bowl of soup, you went back into the room. As I walked in, you were covering him with a towel, spooning the broth, and encouraging him to drink it. He managed about ten spoonsful and then sank farther into the bed."

The doctor went on and told Kitty, "You praised him and then I believe you said, 'Now let's get you cleaned up a little.' Before he could protest, you had a washcloth and towel and were cleaning his face. When you loosened his shirt to clean his neck and chest, he seemed to become uncomfortable. You tried to soothe him and pushed back his hair and began to say something like, 'Just a….' "

"I remembered just now that his voice sounded shaky as he jerked away and interrupted me. 'That's enough, Kitty,' he said. I told him I was just trying to…."

Doc touched her arm and nodded. "When Matt exclaimed, 'I said, that's enough,' you jerked your hand back and rushed out of the room. You almost knocked Chester over as he was coming through the door."

"Oh no, not again! Did I hurt him, Doc?" she asked with concern in her voice. She seemed to always be taking her moods out on Chester.

The healer had to grin, "No, but he did exclaim, 'Well, I swan!' "

Shaking her head slowly, Kitty mumbled, "Oh, I feel terrible. I wasn't mad at him."

"Don't worry about him, you know how indignant he gets. He told me you almost knocked him over again. When I went back into the room, I noticed the washcloth and towel on the floor, the spilled water, and a half-undressed lawman. I asked rather angrily, 'Just what did you say to her?' "

Kitty tried to inquire calmly, "What did he say?"

"He tried to appear innocent as he explained, 'I didn't do anything.' He claimed you had been so irritable lately. I looked at him skeptically and told him in no uncertain terms, 'You listen to me, young fella, that girl stayed with me for hours last night and came back today to help both of us. You have no right making her feel as if she is not wanted or needed.' "

"Of course, Chester had to add his two cents. He told his boss he thought you had been skittery lately and not nice to him."

Blinking her eyes so she wouldn't cry, Kitty replied, "I sure have been a lot of bother to everyone and have just made things worse."

He patted her hand. "Don't you worry about anything. I told them they were both hopeless."

She squeezed his hand, "You are so good to me. I'm surprised they aren't still mad at me."

The doctor harrumphed a little as he told her, "You have been through quite an ordeal. Chester has gotten over his hurt feelings. Matt is a hard one to figure. I've never seen two men who can't see the truth when it is right in front of their eyes."

"I don't know what to think or what to plan. I'm so confused," Kitty confessed.

Doc hadn't told her - and didn't plan to tell her - that Matt had told him to mind his own business and to keep his opinions to himself. He felt she shouldn't know that he had said to the lawman, "So it is okay for you to come up here when you are shot or stabbed or beat up, but you don't want to hear any advice that would make your life better!"

Looking at her face still healing from her brutal attack, he asked, "Does this help you at all, Kitty?"

"It does make some sense of some of the flashes I was having. It doesn't make anything easier with Matt, though," she answered.

"Try to get some rest and know that Matt has softened toward you since your accident." He avoided using the word 'attack'. "Let the memories come slowly and don't try to force things," he advised.

Yawning and leaning her head back on the pillow, she said sleepily, "I'll try Doc, I'll try.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER SEVEN

 _THERE ARE SEVERAL VERY GRAPHIC SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER OF HOW WOMEN IN KITTY'S PROFESSION WERE TREATED. Thanks for your patience and understanding despite the problems with posting this story._

Kitty Russell really tried to put what had happened in the back of her mind, as she had promised Doc, and a couple days later she was finally up and around. With a lot of makeup to cover her bruises, she even went downstairs for a while. The books were in a mess, so she worked in the back office until she heard a ruckus out front.

Ginny was crying, her dress was ripped, and there was a gash across her chest. Chester had managed to pull the man off her and someone ran for Doc and the marshal. Once things had calmed down, Bill discovered Kitty was huddled in a corner, shaking. He put his arm around the redhead and led her upstairs. He called to Doc that he was needed as soon as he was through with Ginny.

That violence had certainly caused a set-back for Kitty. When Doc finally got up to see her, she was wrapped in a blanket and still shivering. He was not taking "no" for an answer and made her take laudanum. That didn't help at all. Instead, the nightmares came back in full force and far too clearly this time. She was viewing it all as if she were above it looking down in shame and horror.

Sadly and frighteningly, she remembered in vivid detail what she had been repressing: After a few days in bed, Matt had been up and about his regular duties. But he didn't visit the Long Branch when she was around.

He still occasionally needed his physical needs met, but tried to make sure he visited one of the other girls if Kitty wasn't working. From what she heard, he was spreading his favors around. It wasn't obvious to him that the girls would let Kitty know he had been around and why.

She hadn't really been surprised. It was hurtful but she had done her best to ignore their whispered comments. Some of the girls felt that Kitty, who was educated and from New Orleans, thought she was better than they were. Little did they know she was just as scared and lonely.

She remembered one particular evening as she had come to work that Kate, Olive, and Rosa, a black-haired beauty new to the saloon, were clustered around a table.

"Well, if it isn't Kitty in a new outfit," Kate had commented sarcastically.

Their words had been nasty but not unusual. However, she couldn't discount Rosa saying, "Well, she looks alright, but I guess the marshal prefers a woman with long black hair."

Her temper rising, she had started toward the girl when Bill Pence, fearing a hair-pulling match, had called her to the bar. "Ignore her, Kitty, they just want to start a cat fight," he had said.

"I'm tired of their innuendoes, Bill. I'll shut her up for good," she remembered saying.

He didn't want to threaten her but had sighed as he explained, "You know I would have to call the marshal."

That had really taken the wind out of her sails and she wasn't gracious in her surrender. "She better stay out of my way!" she had warned.

Before anything more could be said, Emmett Bowers' foreman had come in and headed straight for her. He had slipped an arm around her waist and asked her, "Have you missed me? We ran into some trouble at the ranch and I had a hard time getting away. You look delicious tonight, Miss Russell."

Still stung by the knowledge that the marshal was seeing everyone but her and, knowing those catty women were listening, she had suggested, "Let's get drinks and go sit in the corner."

"My thoughts exactly," the cowboy had remarked.

She remembered when Doc and Chester had come in after dinner and had waved to her, and Matt soon followed. Another go-round with Rosa, she recollected thinking. The redhead also recalled she had been drinking way too much and too fast.

The foreman had been practically sitting on top of her and had been running his hand up and down her arms. Kitty had noticed Matt glaring at them. That seemed to encourage the cowboy and he had begun whispering in her ear and kissing her neck. Stupidly, she hadn't resisted.

As the couple had headed for the stairway, Matt had stalked out of the bar in front of them.

Then, memories of the horror began and she tried to push them away, but they enveloped her and it was as if she was going through it all over again. The terrible ordeal moved as in slow motion, frame by ugly frame.

Up in her room, the cowboy had pushed her against her door, kissing her. She slid her arms around his neck and he pressed against her lips harder, grinding his teeth into her lips. Then he bit her mouth. She pulled back, her eyes wide.

"What's the matter, honey, don't you like it rough?" he sneered.

Pushing him away, she retorted, "No, I don't!"

As he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bed, he informed her, "Well, that is just too bad because now I am the man in charge!"

"What are you talking about? You were so nice downstairs." It was so confusing!

Shoving her onto the bed, he crowed triumphantly, "I had to do something to get even with you and the marshal. Now shut up and do what I say, whore. Tonight you have a real man in your bed, not that so-called lawman."

She had seen red and squirmed around trying to get up and almost succeeded. He roughly slammed her back into the bed. Then he pulled at the top of her dress and split it in two. She continued to wrestle with him but he put his knee in her stomach and pressed down. He ripped her underthings and threw them aside.

She opened her mouth to scream and he slammed his hand down over her mouth splitting her lip. She remembered tasting blood in her mouth.

"You bastard," she moaned and he hit her again.

As he ran his hands up and down her body, she had desperately tried to roll away from him. He took out his gun and told her he was taking his hand from her mouth and he would shoot her if she made a sound. She had never been so frightened in her life and began to pray.

He moved his mouth to her breasts, biting and squeezing them hard until she thought she would go crazy from the pain. As she started to get woozy, he slapped her hard, saying, "Pay attention and learn from a real man."

She was sobbing, "Please, no," as he pulled apart her legs and began rubbing against her. When he didn't get the response he wanted from her, he callously gripped her between her legs, pushing and prodding. All she could think was just let this be over. His nails were ragged and with each movement she felt as if she was being ripped apart.

Keeping his knee in her stomach, he leaned up and began unbuttoning his pants. That was when the screaming started. He took his fist and hit her in the face. Yet, she kept on screaming.

The next thing she remembered was the sound of a boot hitting the door and hearing the splintering. The foreman was on top of her, blood was everywhere, and suddenly there was Matt! He grabbed the man by his collar and threw him to the floor. As the foreman tried to get up, a huge fist hit his face, breaking his nose.

Sputtering blood, the man had tried again to go after the marshal, but Dillon was pounding him into the floor. It took Bill Pence, Chester, and Doc pulling at him and calling his name to get him to stop. His hands were bloodied, his clothes ripped, and he was breathing heavily as he leaned against a wall.

Doc had told Chester and Bill to get the cowboy up to his office. He turned and looked at Kitty. At this point, she had curled herself into a ball. She was covered in angry red welts, her face was swollen, and she was lying in her own blood.

One of the girls, Ginny, came with a blanket to cover her and told Matt, "Bill said to take her to his room at the end of the hall."

At the sound of Ginny's voice, Matt had turned and looked at Kitty lying there battered and bruised. He had taken the blanket from the girl and gently put it around her naked body. Ever so gently, he had picked her up and headed for Pence's room. Ginny was already there fixing the bed.

He had been trying to lay her down on the bed when she had begun to sob. Oh, how comforted she had felt when he pulled her closer to him. She had moaned and he had sat down in the nearest chair, trying to stop her trembling.

Ginny had asked, "What can I do to help, Marshal?"

"Could you get a washcloth and some towels?" he requested.

She hurried away to do his bidding and soon came back with a basin of water, a washcloth, and towels. She handed a wet cloth to the lawman and he very gently began to wipe Kitty's face.

As she pulled back at his touch, he had softly murmured, "It's okay, Kitty, it's Matt. You're safe now."

She remembered wanting to speak but her lips had felt so swollen. He pushed back her hair and when he saw how bruised she was, he looked like he wished he had killed the man. She had pulled at his shirt. "I'm here, I'm here," he had tried to reassure her.

It seemed as if she was in a never-ending nightmare. Her words were slurred as she begged, "Don't hit me, please don't hit me again."

"It's okay, honey, no one's going to hit you again, ever," Matt had tried to reassure her.

It had seemed like hours later when Doc found them sitting in the same chair and she was cradled in Matt's arms. Both of them were covered in blood, but they were both asleep. "Matt," the doctor had called softly.

Startled, the young marshal almost dropped her. She had moaned in her sleep. "Let's get her to the bed," Doc had suggested.

Moving slowly, the big man had carefully laid her on the bed. "Sorry Doc, but every time I tried to move her she began to cry." he explained.

Looking sadly at the brutalized young woman, the healer had turned to the marshal and abruptly stated, "This is going to take an awful lot of healing, Matt. If you aren't here for the long haul, then you need to leave now."

As Kitty still seemed to watch all this from afar, it was not difficult to see the sadness in his eyes. "I promised her I wouldn't leave her. I'm here for as long as it takes."

"Alright," Doc had explained, "I'm going to examine her now, take care of her physical injuries, and clean her up. You need to move that animal who did this to her from my office to the jail. He can recover from there."

Unwrapping the blanket the lawman had so lovingly used to cover her, her condition caused Doc to moan, "Kitty, oh, Kitty."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER EIGHT

Every day and every evening, for a week after the attack, the marshal spent time with Kitty. The first few days she was in and out of consciousness. At first she wouldn't let anyone but Doc touch her. The injuries to her face made it difficult for her to eat much and she lost weight.

She heard from Bill Pence that her assailant had recovered fairly well, but too well, by the marshal's way of thinking. Emmett Bowers came to get him and warned his former foreman that he had better never again show his face in Dodge. Dillon was assured that, now that the man had lost his job, he would move on. This news spread around the Long Branch like wildfire.

Bill also told her he had been standing next to Chester as the wagon rolled away with the foreman in it. According to Bill's version, the big lawman had said, "He couldn't leave soon enough for me. Every time he complained I wanted to put my fist down his throat."

He said Chester added, "Ah never liked him, Mr. Dillon. There was sumpin' about him that made mah skin crawl, and ta think ah him hurtin' Miss Kitty thata way!"

Bill went on to tell Kitty, "The marshal said to me, 'She's not goin' with any more men, if I have to pay you myself.' I told him you had been doing the books and I was going to give you more time dealing."

"Chester wanted to see you but the marshal discouraged him, saying, 'I don't think she is ready to face anyone. She is still bruised and scratched. He brutalized her and I hate that he is getting away with it. If I had my way, he would hang or spend a lot of time in prison.' "

"You know, Kitty, sometimes I've wondered about Chester, but he has a good heart. He said to Matt, 'It's terrible that men treat a lady like Miss Kitty so awful. They should be ashamed ah themselves.' "

"Doc thought it best to give you a couple more days to recuperate. He's allowing only the marshal to come up the backstairs to see you."

Reliving her attack had been a harrowing experience and Kitty didn't know if she wanted to think about anything anymore. Yet, she didn't want to close her eyes for fear of reliving the violence again. Doc was very worried.

This gave Kitty much to think about as she continued to recover. Late one night, she had a visitor when she retired to her room. Hat in hand, head bowed, the six-foot-seven-inch peacekeeper walked slowly into her room, where she had been moved. He asked softly, "How are you feeling today, Kitty? I heard you've been downstairs."

Trying to hide her still-swollen face, she answered, "I think I am some better, Marshal."

"Well, you're talkin' better today," he commented. "I'm glad to see that. Doc said you've been up walking around a bit more each day."

She smiled a little as she explained, "I'm still a little sore and shaky on my feet, but Doc thought I should try to move. I've managed to get more food down, too."

He grinned at her, "That's great news, you are lookin' a little thin. You don't wanna lose your figure."

The young lady ran her hand through her tangled curls. "I must look a mess. I appreciate your looking in on me, Mr. Dillon, but I know you have a lot of other responsibilities."

Moving his chair closer to the bed, he tried to take her hand. "I told Doc I was going to be here for you for as long as it takes. I mean it. I can't punish that creature that hurt you, but I want to be here as you heal."

Kitty scrunched her blue eyes at him. She was afraid to believe he was sincere. As soon as she was well, he would be his old self. "That's nice, but as you told me on more than one occasion, there can be no future for us. You don't have to hit me over the head to get the message." Her voice was shaky.

"Listen Kitty, I've been doing a lot of…." Before he could finish the doctor walked in.

"What the devil are you saying to my patient?" he asked irritated.

"I was trying to tell this stubborn young woman that I want to be here for her," Matt replied.

"Be here for me?" she exclaimed. "I have to almost get killed to have you act like you care about me."

"Now, Kitty…." Matt began.

"It's time for you leave, Matt. I won't have her so upset."

"But Doc.…"

"Go. Go! She needs her rest. Stay away for a couple days and we'll see what happens."

Head hanging down and shuffling his feet, the Marshal of Dodge City, Kansas, walked back to his office frustrated, sad, and lonely. He knew he was partially to blame, but women could sure be exasperating. The sad truth was, he had fallen in love with the crimson-haired beauty, but he had not realized it until he had seen her the victim of such a horrendous act. Now, maybe it was too late.

For Kitty Russell every day was a struggle. She needed sleep to continue recovering but her fear of those awful memories made her restless and exhausted. Something needed to change, and soon, if she ever wanted to feel whole again.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER NINE

 _Thank you for all the reviews. They have been so positive and it allows us to keep doing this again. I appreciate that you understood my point of what little power women had then and unfortunately, too often now. Hopefully that is changing. In my work, sadly, I am not seeing enough of it. I also wanted to show how good we are at being at cross purposes in relationships. Matt and Kitty have a great attraction for each other, but their own pasts seem to sabotage it. Never fear, however I will not let you down just stick with me to the end._

The marshal was sitting in front of his office, his Stetson pulled down, one long leg resting on the opposite knee. Chester and Doc were crossing the street when a shot rang out. Dillon sprang immediately to his feet, gun drawn.

"Wait, Matt!" Doc cried.

He looked all around as he heard another a shot but he couldn't see where it was coming from. As the two men stepped up on the boardwalk, Matt asked, "Where is that shooting coming from?"

Scrubbing his finger across his moustache, Doc informed him, "It's coming from out behind the Long Branch."

"Don't tell me Tom Barnes is back in town and drunk." The lawman sounded disgusted.

"No, it's not Tom," the doctor informed him.

"Well, it's... ah… well, Matt..." Doc stammered a few more times before Chester saved him.

"It's Miss Kitty, Mr. Dillon, she practicin' shootin', ya see."

"Kitty!" he exclaimed. "What's she doin' that for and why didn't she come to me for help?"

The healer shuffled his feet and avoided the big man's eyes. "She is scared, Matt. Who can blame her? Men she thought she could trust have let her down and some of our Christian neighbors are saying maybe she asked for what she got."

"Who's sayin' that?" Matt asked angrily.

Shaking his head, the doctor replied, "You know how some folks are, holier-than-thou. Kitty said she has to do this on her own and she can be stubborn."

He turned away and mumbled under his breath, "Like some big public servants I know."

"I wouldn't bite her head off, Doctor. So I guess I'm not welcome in the Long Branch any longer when she's around or unless there is trouble." He sounded dejected.

Chester quickly spoke up, "Why ah dunno wah ya wouldn'ta be welcome there, Mr. Dillon. Miss Kitty is just a little snappy with all ah us. She'll be fine a'fore we know it."

Trying to do some repair to the situation, the doctor remarked, "You know I think your assistant here is right for a change. Sort of ease yourself in there a little at a time. Don't stay too long. You know, young fella, you two have a lot in common."

"Who has a lot in common, Doc?" Chester asked.

Irritated, the physician questioned, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Sounding petulant, the young man said, "Wal, I guess ya do, ya old pill pusher. All ya ever do is make fun ah me. Ah only ast a question."

Before the marshal could calm things down, his assistant stomped off into the office. "Did you have to rile him like that, Doc?"

Scratching his head, the doctor ordered, "Sit down there, Matt Dillon, I have a few things to say to you."

"Just a few?" the big man muttered.

Settling in a chair, Adams began, "As I started to say before, you and Kitty have a lot in common. You both grew up without much of a family, members of the opposite sex have hurt and used you, and you have basically been loners, afraid to trust."

"I'm not that bad," the lawman asserted.

Looking askance, the older man commented, "Oh, really! Until Miss Kitty Russell arrived in town, you had not really looked at another woman since Leona. Anyone, except maybe Chester, can see sparks fly between you two. She is worth waiting for, so take your time, and this time, don't foul up!"

"I tried to make amends," the marshal replied, attempting to defend himself. "She pushed me away."

"What did you really expect after the way she was attacked?" the older man wanted to know.

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, "She wouldn't listen when I tried to tell her I would be there for her."

"Maybe you shouldn't have called her a stubborn woman," Doc observed. "She's in a very fragile state."

Very unsure of himself and feeling bewildered, the big man remarked, "Since you are the only one she responds to, maybe you're the one she should be with."

"If only I were young enough and she was interested in me the way she is in you, I'd take you up on that. At least I know how to treat a lady."

Tired of being hassled, Dillon stood up and inquired, "Don't you have a baby to deliver or some pretend pills to distribute to some poor, unsuspecting patient?"

"Pretend pills?" The doctor exclaimed. "Why you overgrown public official, no wonder Kitty kicked you out, and you called HER stubborn!"

"Wait a minute, Doc!" Matt yelled, but the physician was already shuffling his way down the boardwalk, ignoring him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER TEN

 _THANKS FOR STICKIBG WITH ME JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO. I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE JOURNEY. YOUR WONDERFUL, HELPFUL REVIEWS HAVE MADE MY DAY._

Over the next week, the marshal went into the Long Branch but he didn't linger too long. He was trying to let Kitty get adjusted to his presence. By the second week he felt comfortable joining Chester and Doc for a beer. She drifted over to them after she took a break from dealing and they spoke pleasantly, but he left soon after she arrived.

A couple days later, they accidentally met while she was shopping at Jonas' store and Matt was paying his bill. They started a conversation but before it went very far, Chester came running in with an emergency. He tipped his hat and said he would see her later.

The next evening, Chester had a date with Melanie, daughter of the town blacksmith. Matt was supposed to go with Doc to Delmonico's for supper but he wasn't in his office when Matt went up there. Thinking Doc might be waiting at the café, he headed in that direction. As he opened the door to the restaurant, he realized Kitty was right behind him.

Before he could say a word, she asked, "Have you seen Doc? I was supposed to meet him for supper but he never showed up."

They looked around but the physician was nowhere to be seen. The lawman suggested, "If you don't mind, we could sit down and wait."

She hesitated, "Well… I guess we could."

After they ordered, Kitty looked around and said, "I think we've been stood up."

The peace officer wondered also if they had been set up, but this time he knew enough to keep his thoughts to himself. "It must have been an emergency if he didn't take time to let us know."

"I guess you're right," she acknowledged. "So, have you been out of town, Matt? I haven't seen much of you."

" _So... she noticed,"_ he thought, but instead, he said aloud, "I had to go to Fort Dodge, then out to see some new homesteaders. One family's name is O'Neal, and there's a man named Langley, who has gotten himself a place where he breaks wild horses. He had some trouble in Oklahoma, getting taken by some town folks. He thought I could direct him to the best places to trade and he wanted me to see his stable. He has some mighty fine horses."

"At least there have been no killings and hangings lately. That trip to Hayes sounds tiring," she commented.

"That's true," he admitted. "You seem to have settled back into the Long Branch pretty well."

Looking out the window to see if Doc might be anywhere around, the redhead remarked, "It's not bad as saloons go, but then, there aren't a lot of jobs for single women on their own. However, it isn't like San Francisco."

"Is that where you would like to be?" he inquired.

Nodding her head, she explained, "I'd love it. That town is one of the most exciting places I've ever been."

Getting a queasy feeling inside, Matt wanted to know, "More exciting than New Orleans?"

"I don't have fond memories of New Orleans."

"Oh," he said, taking a deep breath. He looked at her beautiful alabaster skin and continued, "Look, Kitty, I'm sorry we got off to a rough start. Is there any chance we could start all over again getting to know each other?"

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and they almost took her breath away. Before she could answer, their food arrived. "I'm starved," she said.

He almost laughed as she began sawing away at her steak. "How old was the cow they slaughtered for this meal?" she wanted to know.

"They must have a new chef. I told you to try the prairie chicken."

Kitty looked disgusted. "I'll bet that chicken was the one who brought in the steer they served me."

Matt laughed, "I'll tell you what, if you would take a chance, we could go down by the river and I could fix you some of my Son-of-A-Gun stew."

Raising her eyebrows, she seemed amazed. "You cook?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do," he confided, "but not for just anyone."

Taking a slow, deep, calming breath, the young woman acknowledged, "That might be very nice, Marshal."

"Well then, the next nice day we are both free, we'll go, and I'll treat you. Just don't tell Chester. It will be all over town."

She laughed, "All right, it will be our secret."

As he was about to reach for her hand, the doctor walked in, looking exhausted. "I see you two waited for me," he huffed.

"Well, I went up to your office, but you weren't there," the marshal told him.

"I had an emergency. Young Joey Newton came runnin' for me. Ma Smalley badly burned her arm and she was in a lot of pain. I finally got her settled and she's sleeping now."

"Oh no!" Kitty exclaimed. "Can I do anything to help her?"

Shaking his head, the doctor replied, "Not right now. Joey's mom Nora, who helps Ma out, is staying with her."

"Maybe I can spell her in my off hours," the redhead suggested. "Nora is so nice and she is a really good seamstress. You know that no good Fred she's married to drinks up all their money. I've tried to convince her to start her own dress business."

As Doc was ordering his meal, Matt agreed with Kitty that Fred Newton spent half his time in the bars and the other half sleeping it off in jail. "He's got a real nice family. You'd think he would appreciate them."

Buttering a biscuit, the physician looked right at the lawman and said, "Yeah, some people can't see what's right in front of their eyes."

The big man ducked his head and opened his mouth to retort but changed his mind, not wanting to get the young lady angry with him again. "If you are ready, Kitty, I'll walk you back to the Long Branch."

As she got to her feet and patted the doctor's shoulder, she accepted Matt's offer. "Don't mind me," Doc groused, "I always like to eat alone."

"I'll send Chester to eat with you. He's always hungry," Matt assured him.

When they were almost to the door, they heard the medic grumble, "Sending me Chester and a good dose of indigestion..."

They were laughing as they walked down Main Street. At the batwing doors he reminded her, "Remember, our first free day we are going to the river for dinner."

Kitty looked up at him and realized there was something about this man that had, from the first moment she saw him, attracted her. "I'll hold you to it, Marshal."

With her hair flaming like a ruby red sunset, skin that looked like it would feel like satin, and curves in all the right places, he would have liked nothing more than to invite himself up to her room. However, he shook his head to clear it, saying reluctantly, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Sure, Matt, later," as she watched him leave, thinking he looked good both walking toward her and walking away.

It was several days before they could spend some time together and talk. Kitty had been helping with Ma Smalley and Matt had to ride over to Cimarron. He and Chester were coming back from breakfast when they saw Kitty walking into the Long Branch.

"Where ya goin' so early, Miss Kitty?" Chester asked.

"Bill Pence is sick and had Joe come and ask if I would cover for him today. If he gets better, I think I'll ask for tomorrow off." She smiled at the marshal.

With a big grin on his face, the marshal's young helper said, "Iffin ya do, we could go fishin."

Matt quickly interjected, "Chester, maybe if Miss Kitty gets a day off she would like to spend it by herself."

"Ah was just tryin' ta be polite," he explained.

Trying to placate her friend, she told him, "I truly appreciate your offer. Let's see how it goes with Bill."

Brightening up, the lawman's assistant remarked, "Shore thing, Miss Kitty. Ah know the best fishin' holes, but don tell Doc, he gits jealous."

The redhead tried not to smile as she looked directly at the peace officer and said, "I wouldn't want to cause any trouble between you and Doc."

"They can do that easy enough themselves," the marshal explained, as he began moving Chester down the walkway. He turned slightly and winked at Kitty behind his helper's back.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 _All of the reviews have been so positive, and I thank you so much. This is the end of this story and I am a little sad. However, I will be back with more adventures in Dodge City. Again so many thanks to my Beta Dodge City Angel for making me wait to publish this story and for patiently editing what even confused me at times. You are great!_

The next morning Marshal Dillon sent Chester down to the depot, knowing it always took him a long time to get back. As soon as his assistant was on his way, Matt hurried to the Long Branch. He was happy to see Bill Pence behind the bar.

"How are you feeling, Bill? I heard you were under the weather yesterday."

Surprised to see the lawman there so early, the saloon owner explained, "It was something I ate. I feel a lot better today."

The big man was anxious to know if Kitty was working but knew he couldn't come right out and ask, or it would be all over town. "Well, that is good news."

There was an awkward silence until Pence finally said, with a slight smirk on his face, "Kitty is still sleeping."

Feeling his face flush slightly, Matt stammered, "Well… ah… I'm glad. I… ah… know she… uh… worked for you yesterday."

Bill's lips were quivering in amusement as he told the marshal, "I don't know what I would do without her. She is a real asset to the business."

Throwing caution to the wind, Matt admitted, "She sure is pretty, too. I'm glad she is doing well. Kitty deserves it."

The saloon owner looked intently at the big man. "Kitty is very special and I would hate to see her hurt more than she already has been."

"I have no intention of hurting her, Bill," Matt said adamantly.

"That's good, Marshal, I'll tell her you stopped in."

Feeling dismissed, the peace officer was walking out the doors when he ran smack into Kitty. "I thought you were sleeping. Bill said you were upstairs."

She smiled, "I went out the back way to see if Ma needed anything at the store, but Nora has everything under control. You're in here early."

He admitted, "I thought maybe you could get off today and we could go down to Crooked Creek for our dinner."

Her cornflower-blue eyes lit up. "I would love that, Marshal."

"Well, I'll stop over at Jonas' for the supplies I need and pick you up around 11."

As he started to walk away, he heard his name called. "Marshal Dillon, get ready to die!"

Standing in the street was a black-haired boy who looked about 16, holding a gun aimed at the lawman. Matt pushed the redhead inside through the batwing doors and said as calmly as possible, "Put that gun down, son."

Before Dillon could move a shot rang out, as the young man shouted, "You killed my brother!" There was blood everywhere. The marshal pulled his gun and the boy aimed again, his hand shaking. Not wanting to hurt the young man, he aimed low but the boy moved just as he pulled the trigger. It was over quickly.

Kitty shouted for Bill Pence and rushed to the big man's side. She helped him to a chair as she yelled for the doctor. "Stay still Matt!" she panted.

There was anguish in his voice as he asked, "How's the boy?"

Chester had come running from one direction and Doc from the other when they heard the shot. Doc hurried toward the marshal, but Dillon waved him away and directed him, "Take care of the boy first."

Pence ran out the door of the saloon with wet towels. Kitty pressed the towels over the lawman's face. The doctor walked quietly toward them. In a low solemn voice, he informed them, "It's too late for the boy. Who was he?"

Dillon moaned, "I don't know, Doc. He said I killed his brother. What have I just done?"

"Matt," Kitty said, "You couldn't do anything else. He was going to kill you. If you had not fought back, you would be lying there."

"She's right, Mr. Dillon, ya dint have a choice," Chester added.

Pulling away from the redhead's ministering hands, the marshal replied, "What a waste, what a waste."

Trying to stop the blood running down his face, Kitty appealed to the physician, "I can't seem to stop his bleeding."

As he took over and examined his patient, Doc explained, "The bullet just creased his head and scalp wounds always bleed like a son of a gun. Come up to my office, Matt, and I'll clean it up and bandage it."

The big man stood and headed for his own office. "Forget it, Doc," he said in a choked voice.

His three friends watched him go, not sure what to say or do. Finally, Kitty spoke up, "We can't just let him be alone right now!"

Scratching his head, the doctor observed, "He needs some time to himself."

"Not this time!" Kitty exclaimed. "Chester, I'm going to change my clothes, get some food and a buggy, and I'm taking him for a ride. If we have to drag him, he is going to get away from this town."

Startled by the vehemence in her voice, the marshal's assistant just nodded his head. The two men watched her hurry into the saloon. Turning to the healer, he stated, "Well, ah swan! Ah never seen Miss Kitty like this a'fore!"

"Maybe that's what he needs, someone who won't take 'no' for answer. Now don't you go tellin' him what she is planning," Doc warned.

"Ahm not stupid, Doc. Ya are always raggin' on me. I kin keep a secret."

The medic mumbled as he headed for his office, "I doubt it."

Chester limped off toward the jail, grousing about the doctor's attitude. The marshal was lying on the cot, a cloth pressed on his head. "Kin ah git ya anythin', Mr. Dillon. A cuppa coffee, maybe?"

Chester's coffee was the last thing he wanted. "Thanks, but I'll just close my eyes for a minute." He didn't close them, though, because he couldn't get that boy's face out of his mind.

A half hour later the beautiful redhead came storming through the door. "Get up, Matthew Dillon, we had a date for lunch."

His mind whirling, the big man growled, "Not today, Kitty."

Hands on her hips, she told him, "Either get yourself up and out that door or I'll find some men who will drag you out!"

Startled, he sat up and looked into snapping blue eyes. He had never seen her so enraged or so beautiful. Reluctantly, he got to his feet. "I'm not really in the…."

She interrupted, "Move out to that buggy, mister. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

He climbed up and took the reins but barely spoke a word on the trip to Crooked Creek, grumbling under his breath, "I don't know who she thinks she is."

When they arrived at the creek, she hurried to get the blanket and the basket she had brought along. Virtually ignoring him, Kitty went down to the water's edge and put a bottle of champagne in the cold water. Then she spread the blanket under a tree and began unpacking the food.

The marshal looked at the array of delicacies from Delmonico's. "You know, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"I'm hungry," she declared. "You can sit down and eat or stand over there and feel sorry for yourself."

Hesitantly, he lowered himself to the blanket. "What do you mean feel sorry for myself?"

She fixed him a plate and handed it to him. "Look, Matt, you have to eat. Coming out here gets us out of Dodge. For a little while we can try to forget what goes on there. No one is around, and we can have some peace and quiet for ourselves."

"It's not that simple," he explained.

Placing her hand on his arm, she explained, "You know I understand the violence that surrounds us, but we can't let it consume us. We deserve more than that."

Noticing that she was dressed in a blue denim skirt and white blouse, her flaming hair pulled back in a ponytail, he tried to make her understand. "It doesn't end. They seem to come challenge me one right after another. Each time they get younger."

"Matt," she said tenderly, "you don't have a lot of choices. You could take off that badge, leave Dodge, and get lost out on the prairie, or stay and take your chances. From what I know of you, you are not a man who runs out on his responsibilities."

He took her hand and turned it over tracing a finger on her palm. "Sometimes it feels like it's too much."

Running her hand along his jaw, she told him, "I know, Cowboy, but that is what makes you the man you are."

"Sometimes I'm not sure who that is," he confessed.

Handing him a sandwich off his plate, she explained, "For such a big man you can be so gentle. You are caring, compassionate, and you always try to do what's right. From what I hear, you have gone a long way toward making Dodge a safe place to live and grow. I'd say that's quite a lot to have contributed for one so young."

"You are pretty wise for one so young, yourself, Miss Kitty."

The redhead tilted her head as she looked at him from under long eyelashes. "Life has not been easy for either of us, but we are survivors."

Unable to stop himself, he leaned over and kissed her. Then, he couldn't stop kissing her as she slid her arms around his neck. Her lips were so soft and she smelled so fresh and clean. A herd of buffalo could have thundered by and he couldn't have stopped kissing her.

When she finally pulled away, breathless, she told him, "It's about time."

Surprised, he asked, "You wanted me to kiss you like that?"

Grinning she told him, "I've wanted you to at least do something, Marshal."

"Well, you sure haven't acted that interested," he declared.

Shaking her head, she inquired, "Did you want me to tear off your clothes?"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't say you should go that far, young lady."

"You sure don't know much about women," she observed.

"Perhaps you could start to educate me," he teased.

Kitty noticed that while she had kept him talking, he had eaten everything on his plate. "Would you like some more food?"

"I guess I could eat another sandwich," he confessed.

Not only did he eat another sandwich, but he finished the potato salad, and had two pieces of peach pie.

Rubbing his stomach, he stretched out under a big oak tree. Kitty began to clear the plates, when he pulled her down beside him. "Do that later," he suggested. "Come sit by me, Kathleen."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. Kissing her cheek, he explained, "We need to have a talk."

"So solemn, Marshal," she said, running her hand through his dark curls.

He looked deep into her blue eyes, "I'm serious Kitty. I've known a number of women in my lifetime."

"You sure have," she declared.

He squinted his eyes at her, "Just listen, please."

Alright," she promised.

Clearing his throat, he went on. "I have never met a woman like you. You are young and yet you have seen so much of the world. Doc said we are a lot alike."

"Did he?" she probed.

"Yes, he did. The problem is, as I told you before, that I can't offer you any kind of a permanent relationship. My father was a Texas Ranger killed in the line of duty. My mother died of a broken heart. I was an orphan before I was a teenager. My mentor, Adam Kimbro, taught me there is no place in law enforcement for a family. This is no kind of life for a woman."

Sitting up and looking at his handsome face, broad shoulders, and muscular body, she replied, "I don't recall asking for any kind of commitment. All I wanted was for you to give us a chance."

"I'm just afraid it won't be enough for you," he said sadly.

Getting up on her knees, she pulled his face to hers. She began by nibbling on his lips and when his arms circled her waist, pulling her against him, the redhead teased his lips until he opened his mouth to her. They finally parted when they needed to breathe.

Both of their faces were flushed, they were breathing heavily, and they began moving their hands, wanting to explore more of their passion. Before they lost control, Kitty took his hands and asked, "Matt, don't you sense the attraction, the desire we feel for each other. You set me on fire."

Reluctantly, he admitted, "Yes, I feel that I want to protect you, I love talking to you - and I want to make love to you. Is that enough and are you ready to be in a relationship - after what happened?"

"It's a start, Cowboy, it's a start. I felt we were becoming good friends and you pulled away. I was hurt and confused. I wanted my companion back, the man I felt I could confide in and not be judged. I missed you and felt so alone. What I need now is someone who is gentle, like you can be, Matt."

He wiped away the tear at the edge of her eye. "Kitty, my life is so dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you. If I only have myself to worry about, then whatever happens is fine."

"What about how I feel when something happens to you?" she wanted to know. "We don't have to broadcast our relationship to anyone. After all, I won't rip your clothes off downstairs in the Long Branch."

A wide grin split his face. "Sometimes I wish you would," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

She stood and walked toward the creek, saying, "I think it's time for the champagne now."

"Just what are we celebrating?" he wanted to know.

Bringing the dripping bottle back to the blanket, she said, "Two lonely people who have found each other. I'm tired of being alone, sad, and frightened. You make me feel safe in your arms, Matt Dillon. Let's toast to making the most of every day we have together."

As he opened the bottle and poured two glasses, he solemnly added, "I think we should also toast to two less lonely people in the world."

As they looked into each other's eyes, she thought, _"And I have the feeling with you, my life will be a wild ride with fireworks, excitement, and most of all - love."_

After they had consumed half the bottle, she cuddled up next to him and fell asleep in his arms. He had never experienced anyone trusting him so thoroughly. Kitty had been through a lot and often presented a tough exterior. He kissed her vivid hair and felt content for the first time in many years, as if he had begun to heal.

She snuggled closer and sighed and he whispered softly, "Something has started to go right in my life because you did not give up on me, my crimson-haired beauty." He was finally able to close his eyes and see only Kitty's beautiful face in front of him. At long last Kitty could close her eyes and the nightmares disappeared because she had found peace and love in a most unexpected place..Matt's arms.

FIN


End file.
